It's all the same
by maz8645
Summary: A hunger games Dethan AU - Going to the Capital and capturing the attention from the boy from two was something that hadn't even crossed his mind yet that's what seemed to have happened. Not just any boy though no. One of the favorites, with his challenging smirk and his oh so perceptive eyes Danny might be in grater danger than he first realized, the odds are never in their favor.


I'm still very new at writing fanfiction so any advise you have would be very welcomed thank you, I hope you like it I know there isn't any Ethan in this chapter or any Dethan but I promise he will show up in the second chapter. :)

* * *

It has been five years now since his name had first been entered into the reap, five years and as luck would have it his name had yet to be called out. Every year Danny stood alongside his classmates, watched the escort form district three Put her overly manicured hands into the small glass ball and pick out two names of his fellow students to be sent to their deaths. Every year those two unfortunate names that got picked out were made into monsters, killers and then they died. They always died at least for nearly as long as Danny could remember. Every once in a while someone would live but that became less and less often as the years went by. District three wasn't a career district you didn't just volunteer yourself, sure their citizens were known for their knowledge of technology but it was more or less established from the star that their tributes would fall in the games. Unless they were incredibly lucky more often than not brutal strength would top their technological intelligence though, so really luck was never on their side people said. It was never on anybody's was always the thought that echoed in Danny's head in response, a thought he would never voice though. He knew thoughts like that were dangerous, not just to him but to his loved ones as well.

Each year on the day of the reap, Danny mind never seemed to exactly work, everything was a haze, almost like some dream that he couldn't quite shift couldn't quite wake up from. He would get up and his body would just go through the motions of the day. Wake up, eat, get dressed and go. His mind was at least a thousand miles away. Thinking, always thinking of the possibilities of what was about to happen, what could be about to happen he corrected himself. There was no knowing if his name would be called out, or if it would be the name of one of his little sisters. He doubted it though, at least he hopped. As a boy he couldn't take their place, there was nothing he could do if they were called out except maybe take the place whoever was the male tribute but that would just guarantee that their mother would at the very least one if not two children in one year. He didn't think she could bare that. Danny continued on his trance until he somehow ended up in the crowd, he knew it wouldn't be him or anyone he knew but a tiny voice at the back of his head argued, it could be. What would he do then?

"As always Ladies first" The shrill voiced called out among the all too quite crowd, everything stopped, no one moved it almost felt like no one even breathed then the women pronounced some name he didn't recognize and all Danny could do was breath a sigh of relief. His eyes were fixed on his sister's fifteen and fourteen in age. For the life of him Danny couldn't understand the horror struck expressions on their faces and why Mia was crying? His brows knitted together in confusion, they were safe why did they look so heartbroken? It was almost as if…As if someone died! That's when he heard it again, someone behind him nudged Danny forward and he broke out of his dream like state into what appeared to be a nightmare.

"Danny Mah..?Sorry Danny Mahealani is it?"

His legs carried him although he could feel his whole body shaking, any moment now he felt like he might just collapse. But no he couldn't be weak not now, not if he wanted to win. His eyes fixed on his sisters now both tearful eyes and he didn't look away. He couldn't look away because if he did he felt like just giving up now, but he had to be strong. He had to come back it was his job as their big brother after all. Before he realized he district three every own escort had her oddly manicured hands around his wrist pulling his arm up into the air. "We have our Tributes." He couldn't concentrate on her sing like voice, the way the words came out full of excitement. No all he could think about now was how was he going to survive? How was he going to get through this and come home to his family? All Danny cold feel right now was dread, over powering dread.


End file.
